


nails

by ZenyattasSexyFeet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW implications, nothing too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyattasSexyFeet/pseuds/ZenyattasSexyFeet
Summary: It was distracting, so small and seemingly unimportant, yet it grabbed his attention full force. He had to ask and get answers or else he was gonna mcfreakin lose it.





	

It was distracting, so small and seemingly unimportant, yet it grabbed his attention full force. He _had_ to ask and get answers or else he was gonna mcfreakin lose it. “Hey, Sombra. Um can I ask you a question?” He tentatively questioned, gently placing his hand on her shoulder to catch her attention. “You just did, mi amigo, but ask away~” Sombra’s dark eyes lit up with interest at the prospect of a question. “Well um...why are your nails like that..??” Mccree asked gesturing to her hand in question. Her middle and pointer fingers both had the nails cut short but the rest were at least an inch long, it had been driving him crazy all day. Sombra grinned widely and began to speak only to be cut off by a porcelain colored prosthetic hand clamping over her mouth. “Don't.” Satya fiercely whispered into Sombra’s ear, just loud enough for Jesse to hear, continuing on with a quiet threat before releasing Sombra’s still smirking mouth from her grasp. “Lo siento, hermano. My lover here forbids me from telling of our _private_ life~” Sombra side eyed Symmetra warily as she purred the last words. The sudden realization hit Jesse like a train, knocking him into thoughts of apology for his reprimandable question, but before he could utter a word they were gone in a light filled burst of bright blue and magenta.

**Author's Note:**

> i took spanish for seven damn years im boutta go all out with sombra


End file.
